Battle Nexus: The Next Generation
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary inside. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to 'A Dangerous Adventure'

One year after their trouble with the Foot, the Battle Nexus Championship is back! As the kids compete, its soon obvious something is going on. And will love bloom in this nexus of dimensions? Or whither away? Not only that, but the least likely turtle wins the ultimate prize...

JossOC VioletOC  
LeoOC RaphOC DonOC MikeyOC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THE BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPIONSHIP IS _TOMORROW_!?!" Rose shouted at the top of her fourteen year old lungs, eyes a dangerous red/purple.

Violet, eyes a calm purple/red, stood up to her full seventeen year old height, hands on the handles of the sai on her belt.

"Dad, we're ready for this…I'm seventeen, for kami's sake! YOU went when you were fifteen!"

Cat came to her husband's defense at this point.

"You couldn't go at fifteen because the last championship had been when you were fourteen, and NONE of you were ready!"

Joss gave her aunt a hurt expression, looking passive aggressive herself.

"Just like her old man." Raph would joke.

Jackie was playing a Gameboy, not really paying attention.

At twelve, she'd shown great skill with ninja swords, but she didn't fight unless provoked.

Jazz watched the exchange between adult and child silently, her brain wrapped around why they hadn't been informed on the Battle Nexus Championship.

Ben and Theo had started this little discussion when they said that, since they were Mikey's children, that they were bound to be the next generation's champions…

You can probably already tell how THAT started the fire…

Jazz stepped forward, timidly looking between them.

"I-I know y-you're worried a-about our w-well-being, but w-we'll be f-fine…we l-lived through th-that ghost n-nine years a-ago…and th-the Foot l-last year…n-not to m-mention the g-gangs…I'm s-sure we'll b-be fine…"

None of them had the heart to contradict the shy prodigy of a sixteen year old, and her innocent face and timid smile made their resolve crack.

It's not like Jazz was ever wrong about these things…

"Okay…you guys can compete…but Jackie is still too young!"

Jackie looked up at her mother at the mention of her name, looking confused.

"What? Did I miss something?"

Anime sweat drops all around!

(Sarcasm, thank you very much!)

Leo sighed, smacking his forehead.

"That reminds me of Mikey when he looks up from his games…"

Mikey, playing a PSP, looked up in confusion.

"What? Did I miss something?"

…

"…He's NOT my brother…" Cat muttered, eye twitching slightly in contained irritation.

"Then I won't have to hold my frustration in at the Battle Nexus…"

Mikey smiled sheepishly.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, Kitty!"

Violet looked curious for a moment.

"Mom, why do they sometimes call you Kitty?"

"It's a childhood nickname. That's why they usually call me Cat…unless they're trying to weasel out of something…"

Mikey started inching away, but the white-banded turtle caught him by his orange mask tails.

"AW!!! HELP!!!"

Joss sighed.

"So…can we really go? I've wanted to actually fight against someone on my level…"

Violet gave a mock-offended look at her best friend.

"…Well, someone else…"

"THANK you…"

Ben and Theo were looking at a comic book.

"Well, you're ALL going down!! WE'RE the new Battle Nexus Champions of the 22nd century!"

"…Ben…Theo…"

They looked up at a glaring Rose.

"…Yer both going down!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"YES!!!! Battle Nexus, here we come!!!"

Splinter sighed, looking at his excited grandchildren.

"This is an old-fashioned world, young ones. Use your manners."

"Hai, sensei." The seven chorused.

"Is there pizza at the Battle Nexus?"

SMACK!!!!

"OW!!!"

Ben pouted at his oldest cousin.

"Don't be ridiculous! Just be glad if you get past the preliminaries!"

"Can we just GO?!" Violet asked.

"Yeah!" Jackie added, strapping her ninja swords onto her belt.

"Wait, where'd Jazz go?"

"I-I'm right h-here…"

Even Joss jumped as the younger turtle came out of her father's lab, a worn backpack over her shoulder.

"Don't SCARE us like that, Sakura-chan!!" Rose reprimanded playfully.

"I-I didn't m-mean to…" Jazz apologized, smiling apologetically.

Violet scowled impatiently, fiddling with her sai.

"Come ON!!! I wanna GO!!!"

"You've got to wait for Mikey." Her mother reminded her.

"Where is he?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BRING MY PSP!?!"

"…Oh…THERE he is…"

"MIKEY, YER NOT BRINGING THAT PIECE OF JUNK!!!"

Cat smacked her forehead, hearing a scuffle between the red and orange-banded turtles ensue.

'Like overgrown children…some things never change…'

Leo went and broke them up, and they all headed out.

As they slid through the shadows, Rach had the pleasure of keeping her husband and sons quiet.

"Will you three SHUT UP?!"

Silence fell over the group as Cat glared at the three loudmouths.

"…Okay…" Mikey answered softly, trying to look innocent.

"…I'm surprised we're related at all…"

"We all are, Kitten…we all are…"

Splinter stopped in an alley, and drew familiar symbols on the brick wall.

"…What's he doing?" Ben asked.

"…Drawing?"

Rach smacked both her sons upside the head.

"Be respectful and just watch!"

And so they did, even as Splinter finished the symbols and chanted.

When the portal actually OPENED…

"…WHOA!!! This is AWESOME!!!"

Joss just rolled her eyes, grabbing Violet and dragging her through before her friend could attempt to murder the two.

Jazz led Jackie and Rose through, the former holding the latter back from a bloody fight.

So they all went through the portal and into the Battle Nexus…

And a puddle of goop…

"….EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Joss shot out, spitting it out.

"YOU COULD'VE WARNED ME, DAD!!!!"

"Thought it might be funny…"

She glared at the blue-banded turtle as Violet pulled herself out.

"…Okay…who's bright idea was it NOT to tell us there's goop? 'Cause I'm REALLY not happy…"

Leo smiled warily, backing up.

"Uncle Leo!!!!"

Before she could lunge, Raph grabbed her around the waist, holding her off the ground.

"DAD, PUT ME DOWN!!! I NEED TO KILL HIM!!!"

Rose pulled herself out of the muck, and glared.

"…Who's dying?"

"Uncle Leo…"

"…Good…"

As the two parents held back their daughters, Jazz and Jackie helped pull each other out of the mud.

The adults were free of muck, having known it was there and jumping OVER it, which seemed to irritate their children.

"Dad!!"

Mikey turned, and muck smacked him in the face.

"Time for your mud mask!" Ben finished, laughing with his brother.

"…You two are going down!!"

So the three fought in the mud, laughing and playing.

"…Why am I burdened with three idiots for family members?"

"…Just unlucky, I guess…" Gio replied, cleaning off her youngest as Leo reasoned with the other.

Jazz just shook it off, using her staff to help her stand up straight as she shook grime from her foot.

"…Now that we've had the opportunity to clean off, I believe the preliminaries are about to start, young ones…"

Joss cocked her head slightly.

"Aren't you guys competing?"

"Nope. We're letting you seven compete alone this time." Don answered.

"Make me proud, guys." Mikey stated, smiling at his sons.

"…I'm gonna have fun, aren't I?"

Cat smiled at her youngest daughter.

"Oh yeah…"

Another portal opened, and the adults stepped back.

As the large ogre-like creatures jumped down, they pulled out their weapons.

"So…there's four of them and seven of us…pair up?"

Violet nodded, twirling her sai.

"Yep. Let's do this, Joss."

The two charged one, sai and katana singing through the air.

Jackie stepped up to stand beside Rose, pulling out her ninja swords before jumping up to meet the strange ogre face-to-face with the dark red-banded turtle.

Ben and Theo shared a grin before jumping in, and Jazz turned to the final ogre creature alone.

She pressed a button, and a blade popped out of one end.

The fighting was fierce, what with the ogre-like creatures having war-hammers and battleaxes.

When three were down, they turned to help Jazz, but she was already pulling the blade away and strapping her staff to her shell.

"…Whoa…Ya beat 'im by yerself?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Rose smiled.

"Great job, Sakura-chan!"

Jazz only blushed, looking modest as the referee appeared.

"You have passed."

Joss bowed respectfully, and the others followed her example.

The daimyo appeared as well, and Splinter bowed.

"It is nice to see you again, old friend."

"The same here, old friend. These must be your grandchildren…"

Splinter nodded.

"Yes. They are strong for their young age."

Splinter gave them that look that basically said 'Introduce yourselves. POLITELY.'

Joss bowed again.

"I'm Jocelyn."

"Violet."

"J-Jasmine…"

"Benjamin!"

"Theodore!"

"Roselyn…"

"Jacquelyn."

The daimyo nodded to them before turning to the adults.

"You're not participating this time?"

"No. This is just for our kids." Elisa assured.

"…Though I'd love to compete…"

Raph smacked his youngest brother upside the head.

"No."

"It is still some time before the competition begins. Why don't you all take a walk around the village until its time?"

Hopeful eyes turned on the blue-banded turtle, and Leo relented.

"Why not?"

"YES!!!"

So the daimyo used his war staff to transport them to the village, and the kids were happy enough to head off on their own.

Joss looked at all of the masterfully-made weapons, the others sometimes joining her.

Jazz was looking at a particular naginata when someone bumped into her shell, knocking her over.

She sat up on her behind, shaking her head slightly.

"Hey! Watch where your standing, you fool!"

She closed her eyes, expecting to be struck.

It was more a reflex than anything, and she hadn't dropped it, even a year after the event that caused it.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't s-see you th-there!"

She tensed when whoever had knocked her over lifted her off her feet by her arm.

Jazz opened her eyes, and they widened slightly in surprise.

Before her was large humanoid cobra, with the body of a large man and the head and tail of a snake.

Cold yellow clashed with pink-tinted brown, and she flinched back.

"Maybe you should be more observant, weakling."

"HEY!!!!"

Both looked to the left, seeing Rose there, eyes a murderous red/purple.

"Put my cousin down before I cut ya ta pieces!" She threatened, pulling out her blades.

"Rose, no killing…Maiming, slashing, cutting, and bruising…but no killing…" Violet stated, smirking.

"Fine with me…either way, snake boy is going down!"

Joss put her arm in front of her hot-headed cousin.

"Put her down."

Jazz was dropped on her shell, and Jackie moved to help her up.

"Now leave my family alone." Joss warned, leading her cousins and sister in the opposite direction.

"Such a weakling…looking for a 'peaceful agreement'…"

Joss froze, and Violet saw the anger flash through the deep eyes.

"Go get him, Joss…"

With a flash of metal, the snake-man was knocked over onto his back, twin katana at his throat.

"You don't mess with my family, and you sure as shell don't mess with me…" She stated coldly, her blades touching right over his jugular vein.

"But your lucky I go by the way of Bushido…So I won't hurt you…for now…"

Slowly, she pulled her swords away, sheathing them with a click.

"But you'd better run before I change my mind…"

With that, she turned her shell to him, walking towards her awaiting family with a confident stride.

'…Gloat while you can, fool…'

Dark shadows followed the young turtle, and a sadistic smirk formed on the humanoid snake's face.

'Gloat while you can…'


	3. Chapter 3

A steaming Joss was NOT one to pick on…

Even Ben and Theo knew THAT…

She tried to take her mind off it, to find something else for her mind to process, and saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye.

'Ninja, maybe?'

"You guys go ahead. I wanted to look at something."

Violet caught the double meaning, she always did with Joss…

"Sure…if you need some help, just call me and I'll be right there…"

Joss nodded, inwardly smiling at the confused looks that crossed the other's faces.

"See ya later…"

Joss waved slightly as her family kept moving, and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

When she was sure they couldn't see her, she walked calmly into a side alley, but her senses were pricked and ready to sense even the slightest movement.

Something stirred, and Joss tensed.

She heard something cut through the air, and grabbed an arrow before it struck her in the back of the neck.

'Assassins…'

The shadowy figures surrounded her, and she pulled out her katana.

'More than I thought there'd be…'

She blocked a curved blade, and a spinning kick sent the shadowy assassin into a wall.

She back flipped over another, and her katana caught its shoulder.

There were too many, and she had too many close calls to make her comfortable.

One kicked her shell, sending her on her stomach, and she rolled over only to have a blade at her throat.

'…Aw shell…'

"Our master will be pleased…with YOU out of the picture…"

"Yeah? Then tell your master to suck a dick!"

The blade raised, ready to strike a fatal blow, but another sword blocked it.

Without thinking, she rolled away, soon on her feet, and slashed at some assassins coming at her from her left.

As she fought back the assassins, she saw her savior.

A humanoid rabbit, with storm-grey fur and piercing black eyes, wearing samurai robes.

When the assassins retreated, Joss turned to him.

"Thanks for the help."

"It was no problem, kunoichi."

"…Jocelyn…"

She smiled shyly.

"The name's Jocelyn…"

"I'm Shou."

She nodded.

"Well…I guess we should head to the tournament…"

"Of course…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet looked behind her, slightly worried.

'Joss should've caught up by now…'

"HEY!!!"

Her head snapped towards her younger sister, and saw a strange humanoid hawk picking on her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" She growled, pushing him away.

"Stay out of this-!"

He stopped when he saw her, and she glared at him hotly.

"Don't mess with my little sister, or I'll need ta kick yer ass all the way back home!"

Her cousins always found it strange that Violet got a Brooklyn accent when she was angry…

"And what are you going to do about it?"

He smirked.

"Gonna kiss me to death?"

"That would bring 'round MY death, smartass…" Violet retorted bitterly.

"Aw, too proud to give up one little kiss?"

"You can kiss my fist, jackass."

Rose smirked, proud of her sister.

'Show that perv who's boss…'

Violet forced her anger back, trying to think clearly.

"Ya know what, I don't got the time to waste on ya."

She turned to her cousins and sister.

"Come on, guys."

She froze, however, when she felt someone GROPE her ass, which was hidden under her shell.

"…He's a dead man…" Ben muttered, pulling out his nuchuks.

"…He's so dead he'll wonder why I'm still killing 'im…" Rose growled softly.

"…One…Two…"

Violet's eyes turned a dangerous red/purple.

"Three!!!"

She whipped around, ready to punch him to the high heavens, when someone stood beside them.

It was a humanoid wolf, pure white, with piercing ice blue eyes.

"You should respect a fellow warrior, Takashi."

"She's just a piece of meat, Tomohisa."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Takashi turned to have a fist in the face, and he flew into a wall.

"I'm a skilled kunoichi and living being, ya asshole!! I ain't a piece 'a meat!!"

Her eyes narrowed.

"And I can kick yer ass whenever the shell I want ta!!"

Violet snarled threatening, and Rose looked on in amazement.

"…My sister is awesome…"

"For once, we agree with you…" Ben agreed.

Tomohisa turned to Violet.

"I apologize for his…rudeness…He's not the best with words…"

"Ya mean the best at playing nice."

Jazz moved forward.

"V-Vi…"

Once the attention was brought to her, Jazz looked at the ground nervously.

"Sh-Shouldn't we h-head to th-the arena?"

Realization flashed across the light purple-banded turtle's face.

"Aw shell!"

Rose started panicking, too.

"Mom and dad are gonna kill us!!!"

Violet growled, biting her thumb so it bled, and did hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu!"

A giant tigress, snow white and with icy blue eyes, appeared through the smoke.

"Get on already, ya scardey cats!"

The others scrambled on, and Violet turned to Tomohisa.

"See ya around."

She jumped on, and the large feline roared before disappearing like smoke.

They were soon in the Pavilion of Past Champions, their parents already there with Joss.

"Where have ya been?" Raph questioned gruffly as they jumped to the ground, the large feline poofing away.

"…Slowed down by traffic?" Ben tried with a sheepish smile.

Violet moved in when her father looked ready to murder, smiling reassuringly.

"We just ran into some…interference…"

She grinned.

"My fist took care of it, don't worry."

THAT brought on the curiosity of what caused the need of her fist, but an old friend came to greet them.

"Leonardo-san."

"Usagi-san. It's nice to see you again."

Joss turned to see who her father addressed, and her eyes locked with familiar black.

'Shou…'

"I see you've brought your daughters this time, Leonardo-san."

"Yes. And it seems you brought your son."

The blue-banded turtle turned to his two daughters.

"Joss, this is a good friend of mine, Usagi, and his son-."

Joss smiled slightly.

"I think we've already met, dad."

She bowed slightly.

"It's nice to see you again, Shou-san."

"Same to you, Jocelyn-san."

Violet gave her friend a suggestive look, and the light blue-banded turtle blushed.

'Yep…this is gonna be fun…'

"It's time. You guys better head out, 'kay?"

Cat gently propelled the children towards the arena, and they were soon running.

"LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN TURTLE EGG!!!"

"HEY!!! WAIT UP!!!" Jackie called, falling behind.

"…Reminds me of you four when we were younger…" Cat mused.

Once in the actual arena, ready for a good fight, Rose jumped around.

"Sis, can you stop? You're making me dizzy…"

"Sorry, but I'm excited!"

"Excited to LOSE?"

Rose smacked Ben upside the head, and he pouted.

"You're just jealous that you'll inevitably lose!"

SMACK!!!!!

Theo joined his brother in his hurt pout.

Jackie giggled, looking up at her sister.

"They're silly…"

"Yeah…"

That's when the youngest turtle noticed the distant look on her sister's face, looking in the general direction of where Shou had gone.

"…Joss?"

Green-tinted brown eyes snapped back into focus, and she looked at her sister curiously.

"…Do you LIKE him?"

A dark crimson blush spread across the Joss's cheeks, and she broke eye contact.

"N-No!"

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"…What's with the interrogation?"

"Nothing…"

At that moment, a ringing brought everyone's attention to the daimyo, Splinter and the others sitting beside him.

He began the tournament, and the walls went up, separating everyone.

And so the fight began…


	4. Chapter 4

Joss pulled out her katana as the thin creature, who had a slender blade for a hand, advanced towards her.

"Guess you're not going to make this easy…"

Metal clashed on metal as they lashed out, and Joss did a sweeping kick.

Her opponent jumped over, coming down for a fatal slice, but, even on her shell, Joss blocked and kicked him in the stomach.

As he flew up, she got on her feet and slashed upward.

Her opponent disappeared, and she sheathed her blades with a solid 'click' as the crowd roared in excitement.

'I guess this is nice…being seen for who I am…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie faced the giant humanoid triceratops before her, who's battleax looked heavy and deadly.

"Oh…hi…"

She pulled out her ninja swords, twirling them as she took a step or two back with a sheepish grin.

When her opponent charged, surprise and fear froze her from within.

Luckily, adrenaline melted her free, and she jumped to the side.

Swords clashed with the ax blade, but she had to redirect the attack quickly.

She wasn't strong, no matter how you looked at it…

The broad side of her opponents weapon smacked her in the side, making her shell smack into a wall.

Before she could move, she saw his ax coming down.

Closing her eyes from the fear of pain, it surprised her to realize that she was somewhere else.

Jackie opened her eyes to the infirmary, and pouted.

'I can't believe I'm the first turtle out!'

Gold/brown-tinted eyes looked up as her mother walked up to her.

'I hope the others are okay…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large humanoid bull towered at least six feet above Violet's head.

"…Whoa…big guy…"

She pulled her sai out, twirling them, as her opponent got ready to charge.

When he did, with a strange roar, Violet was ready…

She jumped over his deadly horns, landing on the back of his neck, wrapping her arms around it securely.

She grabbed hold of his horns as her opponent bucked and reared.

"Guess this is as close to bull-riding as I'll ever get!"

With a solid pull, the large bull fell on his side heavily.

Without a moment's hesitation, she put a sai at his throat, but she had an apologetic look on her face.

"Good fight, bud…"

He disappeared, and she put her sai away, smiling at the roar of the crowd.

'I could get used to this!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose glared at the giant humanoid snake before her.

"Guess I get ta kick yer ass after all!"

"Let's see if you can, little girl…"

The red in her eyes seemed to glow.

"I am NOT little!!!"

Whipping out her blades, the dark red-banded turtle charged.

She attacked fast, but his sword, a blade as long as he was tall and paper-thin, countered her every move.

Her temper flared dangerously, and it clouded her eyes when his sword struck.

A long gash on her thigh, blood spraying to coat skin and metal, as she cried out.

She stayed standing, however, as her own blood, fresh and warm, dripped down her leg to mix with the ground in a crimson mud as she adjusted her footing.

"Just give up, you fool…"

"Call me a fool…"

Rose lifted up her blades defensively.

"…But those words aren't in my vocabulary…"

She saw the move, the sword racing to meet the tender spot over her heart, and her blades moved to block him when a stinging pain rang through her head, like something had smacked her in the head.

Apparently, his tail actually had a use…

She closed her eyes, ready for the deadly slash, when she realized she was no longer in the arena.

She fell over, opening her eyes to see that she was in the infirmary.

"OW!!!!!!"

She proceeded to curse in English, Japanese, Chinese, Egyptian, and Spanish, all of which she'd learned from her Uncle Don, who'd been happy enough to teach her.

"Rose?!"

She looked up at her Aunt Gio and Jackie, and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, guys…um…lotta blood, huh?"

Gio glared slightly at the off-hand tone, and helped lift the young turtle up.

"OW!!!"

"Maybe you should be more careful! And stop cursing!"

"…I wasn't cursing! I was just telling kami to heal my leg REALLY fast!" Rose stuttered out sheepishly, plastering an innocent smile on her face.

"…Nice try…I know English and Japanese, too…"

'…Darn…'

She saw her mother's worried violet eyes, and smiled reassuringly as she was put down onto a mat.

"Hey, mom…nice day, isn't it?"

Cat smiled slightly.

Rose hoped everything was okay…

'I'm gonna kill 'im…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz held up her staff as the strange blob creature threatened to charge.

When he pulled out a chain and a barbed weight, the light pink-banded turtle tensed.

She jumped up as it flew at her, and the blade popped out of her staff.

She stabbed the chain, and landed easily.

As the creature tried to pull his chain free, she focused chakra into her palm.

"Rasengan!"

Before the attack struck, her opponent disappeared, and she pulled her weapon out of the ground, smiling as the blade clicked away and she strapped it to her shell.

The loud roar of the crowd wasn't satisfying or relaxing, only making her feel uncomfortable.

She looked around, and saw her parents beside the daimyo.

With a soft smile, she sat Indian style on the ground, focusing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, again! Still trying to molest my cousin?"

Ben frowned playfully at Takashi, who pulled out his blade as the nunchuks twirled.

"And what? You're gonna beat me up, little man?"

"Just for the tournament…but you'd better hope Vi doesn't get a hold of you…"

A playful grin.

"You don't want to ACTUALLY piss her off…"

The chains caught the curved blade, flinging it into a wall.

"She's pretty dangerous when her eyes shift to red…"

The nunchuka went for the head, and his opponent disappeared.

"HA!!! LOSER!!!"

He grinned in satisfaction when he heard his father's familiar laughter echo to him.

'Yep! Battle Nexus Trophy, you are MINE!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theo looked at the small man before him, and quirked an eyebrow as he pulled out kunai.

"Hey, shorty. Ain't you too little to be playing against the big boys?"

His eyes widened when he grew, muscles the size of tree trunks flexing in anger.

"…Aw, shell…"

The fight was fast and intense, and it ended with Theo getting thrown into a wall.

"Remember my name, fool…"

"Yeah, hard to do when I don't know it!" Theo teased.

"…Kluh…after my father…"

That name rang a bell DEEP in the light grey-banded turtle's brain before he was in the infirmary.

"…Aw, man!!!!!!!!"

He looked ready to have a hissy fit when Rach walked towards him.

"Hey, Theo…"

"…Mom…"

He turned to see Takashi, and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh…hey…"

"…You're going down…"

A senbon slashed Takashi's cheek, and he noticed the grey-banded turtle behind her son.

"Ya wanna mess with 'im, ya mess with me." She warned with a protective growl, like a mother wolf defending her cubs, as Theo hid behind her with a "Mommy, he's gonna kill me!"

Glaring in warning and demanding respect as a warrior and a past champion, she turned around, helping her son to the others.

'…This is COOL…'

And so the next rounds began…


	5. Chapter 5

A wall lowered, and Joss's eyes widened.

"Shou…"

"It seems this will be a good fight…"

She nodded after a moment, drawing her swords.

"No holding back…this will be an honorable fight…"

With a cold warrior side, their swords clashed.

Joss jumped back, and slashed in a horizontal swing.

Their blades clashed as he blocked, and the fight almost seemed like a dance.

As she spun around, giving a spinning kick, she felt sure something was wrong.

A twisting in her gut, signaling something disastrous, but returned her attention to the fight.

'I hope everything's okay…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet faced her opponent, sai's gripped tightly as she glared at the humanoid snake.

"It's weird…I don't even know your name, but I wanna kick yer ass…"

"Let's see if you can…your sister wasn't that hard…"

Violet glared, gripping her sai tightly.

"…I'm not my sister…"

She blocked his sword, twisting it out of his hands before kicking him.

He flew from the force of her kick, and she landed in a crouch.

"You're not bad…"

"You're just not good enough…"

His tail flicked irritably, but she didn't think it was a signal…

She was ready to run in and deliver a hard punch, when a strange sound reached her ears.

Like something metal cutting through the air…

A piercing pain struck her arm, and she gritted her teeth in pain as a burning sensation started racing through her veins.

Her vision began to blur as her knees weakened, and she glared at the smug look on her opponents face.

She gripped her arm, feeling a piece of metal stuck deep in her flesh, and glared more hotly.

"A little dart…isn't going to…stop me…" She forced out, wavering.

"…Just as stubborn as your pathetic sister…"

Anger pumped through her blood faster than the poison, and she raised her fist.

"…If I'm going down…At least…I'll bring someone down with me…"

Her fist shattered the ground like it was glass, and he fell through the cracks unhurt before the referee came.

"Kunoichi?"

She smiled faintly, her brain blacking over as she fell backwards.

She hardly felt her shell hit the ground, her head jarring, and closed her eyes.

'…Daddy…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben stopped short as his heart clenched in his chest, but still dodged the swipe of a scythe aimed for his head.

'What happened?'

Ben used his nunchuka to hit the strange lizard creature on the head.

'Did someone get hurt?'

He jumped away from another strike.

'I hope everyone's okay…' He thought as he defeated his opponent.

'I REALLY hope no one's hurt…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz jumped over her opponent, a centaur at least five times her height.

She felt her chakra pulse, like her heart, only it was stronger, like it was trying to escape the confines of her skin.

'This happened before…when Rose was shot…'

That image still tore at her, but she shook the thought away as she dodged the sweep of a staff.

'Who got hurt?'

She blocked another strike, kicking him in the chest.

'How badly did they get hurt?'

Her staff went for the head, but he disappeared.

'…I hope everyone's okay…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joss stopped striking when the referee appeared, and worry flashed through her eyes.

"…I'm sad to inform you that your cousin is in critical condition from a poison…"

Concern and almost sisterly love filled her heart to bursting.

"Which cousin?"

"…Violet…"

'…No…not Violet…not my best friend…'

"I need to see her!"

"Of course. This fight will be postponed."

Joss only turned to Shou for a moment as she put away her blades.

"I'm sorry, but Vi needs me."

She jumped over the wall, and sensed for Violet's chakra.

'Oh no! It's fading!'

She raced to the infirmary, and saw her family there already, around the second oldest.

"Vi!!"

Heads snapped up, and Leonardo stood up.

"Joss…"

"What happened?"

"We're not sure…"

He tried to hold her back, not wanting her too close and see what was wrong, but she went past him like a shadow, and kneeled beside her cousin.

"Vi…Vi, can you hear me?"

A slight groan of pain from the unconscious turtle as sweat glistened on her skin.

Jazz moved forward more on instinct than thought, her chakra reaching out to her cousin.

Her chakra escaped her fingers against her will, wafting over her cousin's body like a mist, and her muscles relaxed.

"Sakura-chan, yer chakra is healing 'er!" Rose stated in excitement.

"Jazz, why don't you go try?" Cat questioned, gently prodding the sixteen year old forward.

Jazz nodded slightly, and kneeled on Violet's other side.

Unsure of what to do, but her chakra rearing to get out, she placed her hands tentatively on the light purple-banded turtle's forehead.

Her chakra raced out so fast it startled her, and she saw Violet's body buck with the sudden energy.

Jazz pulled back, surprise on her face, as the medic moved towards Violet again.

"She seems okay…but she won't be competing…"

Joss nodded, sighing.

"…Then I won't be, either…"

She smiled slightly.

"The fight I was looking forward to was with her, anyway…"

"But-."

"Jazz, you and Ben go and compete. I hope one of you guys wins."

Jazz gave her cousin a guilty look.

'…I wish I could've been there…maybe I could've stopped it…I'm so sorry…'


	6. Chapter 6

Jazz stood off in the sidelines as everyone reached into the strange water orb, picking their opponents.

Thanks to Joss, Shou, and Violet not competing, there was an uneven number of competitors, and the odd one out went straight to the semi-finals.

Ben pulled out a strange kunai with a green ribbon, which mirrored the one a very LARGE alien had…

So quickly no one could've seen it except Jazz, he switched with someone else and got another one.

"Yes! Let's see, who has this one?"

Jazz looked at her own, and smiled apologetically.

"I-I do…"

Surprise flashed across Ben's face.

'I don't want to fight Jazz! She's the nice one!'

They disappeared into the arena, and he hesitantly pulled out his nunchuka.

Jazz twirled her staff for a moment, sliding into a stance.

"Jazz…"

"I-I'll try not to hold back…"

He always knew she did that, scared to hurt her family.

"I won't hold back either…"

His nunchuka flew, but Jazz blocked them easily.

She didn't fight to hurt, that had never been her way, but she didn't allow his own attacks to get by her staff.

He didn't dare throw insults, since it always hurt to see the pain and betrayal in her eyes when he did.

He was her cousin, for kami's sake!

He wasn't supposed to hurt her!

He needed to protect her!

She knocked his nunchuka off course, and ducked down, making him flip over his shell.

He looked up at her face, seeing the guilt in her pink-tinted hazel eyes.

'_Don't you want to win?' _

A soft smile that showed the warmth of a mother's love.

'_I don't need to…But I'll still try…If I do…I'll probably give the trophy to Vi or Joss…They deserve it more than me…' _

Her past words rang in his ears, and he didn't have the heart to try and strike her down.

'She deserves it more than me…she's not doing it for herself…'

He stood up, and Jazz gave him a confused look when he put his weapons away.

'…The selfless deserve more than the selfish…'

"B-Ben?"

"…Hit me…"

Surprise flitted across Jazz's features, and she felt she couldn't do it.

"…You deserve the trophy more than I do, Jazz…Just do the finishing blow…"

A moment of silence, and she gripped her staff tighter.

She put a cool hand on his forehead, making him relax.

"…Arigato, Ben…"

She clicked the blade out of her staff, and she put it over his heart.

"…I'm sorry…"

He disappeared, ending up in the infirmary.

"…Hey, where'd everybody go?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joss sat beside her cousin's side, Rose and Jackie on the opposite side as Theo went with the adults.

Shou had come to show support, and Joss couldn't help her sleepy body from leaning on him.

Rose, her leg bandaged tight, glared out the window.

She heard footsteps, as did Jackie, and both turned to the white humanoid wolf they'd met before, Tomohisa.

Rose snarled, but Jackie put a hand on her shoulder.

"What do ya want?" She bit out, not wanting anyone she didn't know near her sister.

She knew Violet would be just as protective…

"I mean no harm. I had heard she was injured, and wanted to see how she was."

"She's fine."

He turned to Joss, who gave him a wary look.

"I don't suppose we've met. I'm Tomohisa, and you are…?"

"Jocelyn. Violet's cousin."

Jackie tensed, and stood up.

"Jackie?"

"We're not alone…"

Joss was up in a moment, pulling out her katana as the strange assassins circled them.

"Rose-!"

"I'm on it!"

The small turtle's charged and beat down at least seven before the assassins threatened to skewer them.

Tomohisa saved them with a well-aimed arrow, and Joss jumped over him, slashing some of the black-shrouded assassins.

One came at her from behind, but Shou blocked his naginata easily.

"Arigato."

"It was nothing."

As they fought, Rose and Jackie couldn't help the light-hearted banter.

"Hey, how do ya think Ben and Jazz are doing?"

"I'm half and half."

"Really? I think Ben's gonna lose."

"Don't we all?"

Joss rolled her eyes, kicking away an opponent that headed for Violet.

They were outnumbered, and even Rose could tell.

Joss was kicked onto her shell and held down by a foot to the plastron.

"You're a fool…"

"I may be a fool, but at least I have honor!" She bit back, glaring.

"There's no honor for the dead."

"And there's no honor for assassins!"

Shou's blade clashed with the assassins katana, and they struggled.

"Why protect her? She's in the way of my master's work!"

"She is a warrior with honor!" The assassin was thrown back, and Joss moved back.

"She'll die! Our master will be sure of that!"

"Not if I can help it!"

Joss grabbed her katana, and saw two assassins behind the youngest turtles.

"DUCK!!!!"

They obeyed, and Joss did an impressive split kick, sending them flying.

The ground shook, and Joss almost thought Violet was awake when her aunt flew by her, her blades flying like lightning.

"Aunt Cat!"

To see the white-banded fight was like watching lightning strike.

It was dangerous but so entrancing and sudden that it caught your attention.

The other turtle adults were soon there, but Raph headed for his eldest daughter.

"Vi, don't try to get up…"

"D-Daddy…"

The assassins retreated, and Joss turned to her cousin.

"Is she okay?!"

"I-I'm fine…"

'Thank kami…I wonder what's going on…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz looked up as they were put before the referee again, and strapped her staff to her shell.

"Go through this portal…it will randomly choose your opponent…"

Jazz hesitated, allowing the other three competitors through.

'…I-I need to be like Violet and Joss…confidant and strong…'

Jazz walked through, and faced a large humanoid triceratops with a battleax.

"Another little turtle, then…"

The blade popped out of her staff, and she held it defensively as he charged.

She dodged to the side, and the blunt end of her staff struck his side.

He slid slightly, but kept his footing.

He swung his weapon, and Jazz dodged quickly, putting her blade on top of his own, she kicked him in the chest, back flipping off.

He stumbled backwards, but swung his weapon in a powerful horizontal arc.

Jazz blocked it with her staff, and freed one hand to concentrate chakra.

"Rasengan!"

Her opponent disappeared a moment after the attack connected, and Jazz carefully strapped her staff to her shell.

She turned around to see the outcome of the other fight, and seemed to shrink as the humanoid snake towered over her.

"It seems this will be easier than I thought…"

Jazz shrank in on herself, like a turtle entering its shell.

'Why me?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don, on the balcony, looked worried.

"PLEASE tell me my only child is NOT about to fight an eight foot tall humanoid snake with a sword…"

"…Sorry, but if I did I'd either be A) Blind B) Retarded or C) Lying."

Ben grinned, but there was still worry in his eyes.

Rose looked at the arena with nearly purple/red eyes.

"…I hope she'll be okay…"


	7. Chapter 7

The large arena seemed massive now, as if threatening to crush her, and memories flashed through Jazz's mind like a video on fast forward.

All the blood…the tears…

The pain…

She didn't think she could handle it a second time…

'I'm just not strong enough…'

But she felt her family eyes on her, felt the worry radiating off of them…

'I don't want them to worry…'

The defensive stance Jazz was familiar…old but effective…

And she needed even the smallest comfort now…

"Winning this match will be easier than I thought…"

A dry chuckle made her tighten her grip.

"And a little snack won't hurt…"

'…This isn't going to be fun…'

"Ya can do it, Sakura-chan!! Beat him up!!"

Pink-tinted eyes looked up at her dark red-banded cousin up on the balcony.

"Yeah, Jazz!! He's just a little snake!!" Ben joked.

"Give him a punch for me!!" Violet called down with a smile.

"Show him what you can do, Jazz!!"

"Yeah!! Show him why turtles rule!!" Jackie added to her older sister's shout, smiling.

"Maybe you can hit him over the head with your stick!! It works on Rose!!"

"THEO!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"I'll save you, bro!!"

Jazz couldn't help the smile as Mikey and Raph moved to stop their kids.

She shook her head slightly at the familiar yells, and turned her attention to her opponent.

He pulled out his sword, and Jazz couldn't help but flinch at the thought of what it would feel like to be sliced with it.

His sword sung through the air, but got caught on her staff rather than her side, and a quick hurricane kick sent him flying back.

He landed on his feet, and charged.

Jazz almost danced out of the way, blocking and ducking and jumping out of the way.

It was amazing how flexible she was, especially with her shell…

The sword caught her on the arm, and she winced before hitting him away.

She put a hand to the rather deep cut, the dark crimson liquid escaping through her fingers.

Jazz tried to ignore it, along with the sick feeling in her gut, and started dodging again, moving as fast as she could.

"Enough games!"

His tail smacked Jazz into a wall, and she shook her head slightly as he grew, losing his arms and legs and becoming a giant snake.

"…Donnie…I think now's the time to worry…" Elisa stated, looking worried to death herself.

"…WAY ahead of you…"

Jazz's eyes widened, and she stood up.

'…I am SO screwed…'

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!! IT'S NOT ENOUGH THAT HE HAS A LONG TAIL, BUT NOW HE CAN FRICKIN' TRANSFORM!?! WHERE'S THE HONOR!?!"

Cat held her youngest daughter back from jumping down and biting a chunk out of the giant snakes head, and sighed.

'…Kids…'

Joss looked pleadingly at her father.

"She needs help! He's a giant snake, for kami's sake!"

"This is still a match…no outside interference…"

"F&$ THE RULES!!!"

Her protective rage obviously loosened her tongue for cursing, and Violet grinned.

"Thatta girl! Now come on!"

"I'm with them!" Ben and Theo chorused.

Cat even loosened her grin on Rose, who jumped over the railing with her sister and cousins.

Cat couldn't help the proud smile on her face.

'Protective to the end…it's a gene in this family…'

Jazz looked up as her cousins landed in the arena.

"G-Guys…"

With a grin, Ben and Theo pulled out their weapons.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun!"

"WATCH OUT!!!!!"

Rose pushed the two to the ground, and a large snake's tail wrapped around her waist.

As she was lifted into the air, familiar curse words in five languages, ending with a "F$$ YOU!!!!!" left the thirteen year olds mouth.

"…Where'd she learn that?" Joss asked, wide-eyed.

"I don't know, but I wanna learn!"

"RAPH!!"

"What?! I didn't teach her that!!"

"…Donnie…"

The threatening tone wasn't lost on ANYONE…

"I-I didn't think there were curse words in the dictionary, Kitty!! I swear!!"

Violet ran forward, sai unsheathed.

"Let go of my sister!!"

She jumped up, but another body tackled her from the side.

She growled up at Takashi, eyes nearly completely red.

"Get off before I make ya…"

He smirked, straddling her hips.

From far off in the distance, he was getting the mother of all death glares from a certain red-banded turtle…

"Oh really?"

In a moment, he was flying through the air, but Violet was surprised.

'I didn't do anything…'

She looked up to see Tomohisa land beside her.

"I'll take care of him. You go save your sister."

Violet nodded, flipping up, when she realized her family had started fighting without her.

"Hey! Who started the party without me?"

She jumped up, ready to deliver a powerful punch, but his tail split into three and caught them…except Jazz…

"You can't save them, weakling!"

Her cousins cried out in pain as his tail began constricting around them.

Jazz felt panic make her heart beat faster, and she tried to free them, she really did, but a fourth tail came out, smacking her away.

The wall crumbled at the impact of her shell, and blood escaped her mouth in a cough.

'Oh God…'

She felt the broken arm, and was pretty sure she had a fractured rib.

"JAZZ!!!"

Don was ready to jump down and help, but Splinter held him back.

"She needs to do this alone…"

"But-!"

"If there's one thing Jasmine has yet to learn, it is how to believe she is strong…"

Jazz tried to stand up, but her whole body protested with bouts of pain that nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"You can't even stand, let alone fight! What kind of kunoichi are you?"

"SHE'S A GREAT KUNOICHI!!!"

Even Jazz looked at Rose in surprise.

"SHE'S SMART AND STRONG AND MERCIFUL AND KIND AND GENTLE-!!!"

"And that does not make a warrior."

Rose was squeezed more painfully.

"…But it makes an honorable kunoichi…"

Blood was coughed out as the young turtle was crushed, when a kunai stabbed the tail.

With a cry of pain and rage, he turned to the offender, and froze.

Jazz was standing, the blade on her staff showing menacingly in the light.

But that wasn't what seemed different…

Her eyes were a glowing pink, and chakra was spiraling around her like a silent tornado.

She spoke in a firm voice, the opposite of her usually shaky voice.

"I'm a lot of things…I'm self conscious, I feel weak, and I never argue with anyone…"

She looked up with hard pink-diamond eyes.

"But when you mess with my family…"

She twirled her staff.

"…No more Miss Nice Turtle…"

She did some hand signs.

"Wind Release: Cherry Blossom Storm jutsu!"

The chakra took a moment to become small pink petals, but they glinted like metal.

They flew like a large flock of small birds, slashing at the giant snake, who released the other turtles in shocked pain.

He flew back from the force, and the young turtles watched in surprise as Jazz jumped into the air, racing for him with chakra focusing in her palm.

"RASENGAN!!!!!"

There was an explosion, and dust filled the arena.

Joss shielded her eyes, as did the others, and they looked up as the dust cleared.

Jazz stood over the now more humanoid snake, who looked up at her in disbelief.

"B-But…how…?"

"I told you…"

She strapped her staff to her shell.

"Don't mess with my family…"

He was unconscious the next moment, and Jazz turned warily to her family.

She smiled weakly before she nearly crumpled to the floor.

Six pairs of hands caught her, and she smiled gratefully up at them.

Joss smiled.

"Come on. You need to get your trophy, champion."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz smiled slightly as the trophy was handed to her, and she shifted it in her arms slightly as the daimyo proclaimed her the Battle Nexus Champion.

She blushed at the applause, and turned to her cousins.

"J-Joss…V-Violet…"

Both turned to her curiously.

"I-I want y-you guys t-to have i-it…"

"But, Jazz…"

"I-I don't n-need it, V-Vi. You g-guys deserve i-it…"

Joss put a hand on the younger turtle's shoulder, making eye contact.

"Right now, the person who deserves this trophy is YOU…"

"B-But…"

"YOU went through this whole tournament…YOU beat that guy…YOU deserve the title…"

Jazz nodded slightly.

"There now…"

A wide smile spread across Joss's face.

"Doesn't that make you feel better?"

"A-A little…"

Jazz turned when her parents came up, hugging her.

"Ow!"

She winced, and smiled appreciatively as Cat started healing them.

"You can be crazy sometimes!"

The hurt look in her expressive made Don calm down.

"…But I'm proud of you…"

"We all are." Elisa assured.

"Hey, Jazz! If you don't want it, why not give it to ME?"

SMACK!!!

"She's keepin' it, Ben!"

"What about me?"

SMACK!!!

"Leave her alone, Theo!"

"You're no fun, Rose!"

"Ya don't wanna see MY idea a' fun…"

"Rose, don't get too violent-!"

"Yeah, tomboy! Don't shit an egg!"

"YER BOTH DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Joss shook her head, waiting to head home, when she spotted Shou heading towards her.

She blushed slightly, but didn't break eye contact.

"It seems you are leaving soon."

She nodded slightly, looking at her grandfather talking to the old daimyo.

"…I shall miss you…"

She blushed darker, looking at the ground.

"I-I'll miss you, too…"

Joss didn't realize the death glare being shot from behind her from her father to Shou…

She nearly jumped at the kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye…"

"G-Goodbye, Shou…"

"SO…what was that?"

Joss glared at Rose, still blushing, glad that Shou had gone off.

"Nothing!"

"Uh-huh…NOTHIN'…"

"…Sometimes, I really hate you…"

Violet, further off, suppressed laughter.

"Violet?"

She turned to see Tomohisa, and smiled.

"Oh, Tomohisa! I meant to thank you for your help!"

"Well…I meant to see you off…"

Violet nodded, smiling.

"That's thoughtful of you. Thanks."

She saw the nervous posture, and curiosity got the better of her.

"Is there something else?"

"…Y-Yes…"

A bit shyly, he kissed her cheek, making her flush.

"Goodbye…"

"G-Goodbye…Tomohisa…"

He left, and she sighed.

"SO…boyfriend?"

Violet glared at her two male cousins.

"…You two are dead…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cat smiled, sitting back.

'…I LOVE being a turtle…'


End file.
